YouTube Rangers
YouTube Rangers (also known as YTR) is a group in the SM64 Community created and lead by Starman3. History Starman3 created YouTube Rangers in 2008 and began recruiting members later in the year. On May 12th 2009, Starman3 uploaded an announcement video for YouTube Rangers which revealed the current members and recruitment's for joining. In 2010, a clan was created for YouTube Rangers on Steam. YouTube Rangers became really popular in late 2011 and was now on Skype. During 2013 to 2015, YouTube Rangers experienced a lot of fights which caused many members to leave. List of Members 2009 *Spensa (Dropped out) *Sergio (Dropped out) *Duck1832 (Dropped out) *Hamzah (Dropped out) *Lucariomario7 (Most likely dropped out) *Yayaotzin (Most likely dropped out) *Linkoftimemaster (Most likely dropped out) *Dumbtime101 (Dropped out) *Partlyawesome (Dropped out) 2010 *Captain64000 (Dropped out) *SuperSonic9998 (Most likely Dropped out) *Pokemon4n1 (Most likely Dropped out, and later quit) *Hammycheez (Quit) *Xdeath77 (Dropped out but returned) *Agent5005 (Dropped out due to computer crashing, preventing access) *Garrett240 (Dropped out) *Sinbad316 2011 *Techmax (Dropped Out) *MarioMario761 (Quit due to Starman3) *MarioFan664 (Dropped out) *MarioGame2222 (Dropped out and soon quit in 2013) *LuigiFan54321 (Dropped out and later rejoined) *MarioDylan (Dropped out) *Cattyono *Duttyono (Pretty active) *Mario1630 (Dropped out due to Xat problems) *Crimsonman5 (Quit) *Mrkirby77 (Dropped out) *IceWolf4 (Dropped out) *Y05H1M4N 2012 *MarioStar92 (Dropped Out) *Flilipe1020(Most likely dropped out) *SuperMarioGlitchy4 (Quit) *Brynn1100 (Quit) *FightingMario54321 (Dropped Out) *BlueMario72 (Kicked out by Starman3) *MarioMario66666 (Kicked out by Starman3) *Runner4707 (Dropped out) *NintendoMaster3456 (Quit) *SMUS16475 (Dropped out, but rejoined in 2016) *XxanbuxX10 (Dropped out) *LuigiGame2 (Quit) *MarioMario54321 (Co-Leader) *DragonBallZKai5 (Quit) *Jbro109 (Quit due to Starman3) *Yoshi Guy (Dropped out) *Juvortus (Dropped out) *AZUREING (Dropped out) *MarioSuperSoda (Dropped out, and soon quit) 2013 *EmigasFist (Temporary joined claiming he renounced his trolling intentions, but was kicked out after being exposed as a spy) *ShadowWarrior454 (Quit due to Starman3) *iJosh64 (Dropped Out) *Fawn (Dropped Out) *Pinkolol16 (Dropped Out, later attempted to rejoin but Starman3 refused) *CDRom1019 (Via Radio Nintendo) *IllusDark8 (Dropped Out) *Royalomg (Dropped Out) *Beatmax (Dropped Out) *SuperLuigi7000 (Dropped Out) *Bartman814 (Dropped Out) *Marhfg (Banned) 2014 *Memoodyable (Quit) *Diapolo10 (Dropped out) *CostarGamerZ (Possibly Dropped out) *TheShadowGlobe (Dropped Out) *AlexAlex700 (Dropped Out) *ThePiplup212 (Dropped Out) *Ultimatehario (Dropped Out) *MasterBela5/Koopstar (Dropped out) *Onyxking67 (Dropped Out) 2015 * JTBA867 (Dropped Out and soon quit) * Pamizard * Mrhyperius (Most likely Dropped Out) * PhazonMario (Dropped Out) * Charmix908 (Dropped Out) * Mchan338 (Dropped Out) * MultiGameMaster1 (Dropped Out) * ColwynKyle (Dropped Out) 2016 * MickeyMario64 (Dropped out) * Blugi/Blue Luigi (Dropped out) 2017 *GamerRaven (dropped out due to Starman3) *Jediwarriormike/DarthRevio (Dropped out) *LuigiFan456 *Drybones119/Zeo/Eddie (Dropped out) *GlitchyPSIX (Dropped Out due to inactivity in the group) *Antipius/Zenon (Dropped Out due to inactivity in the group) 2018 * LuigiFan8088 (Dropped out and soon quit in 2019) * FreshWoomy (Dropped Out) * Sleepooki (Dropped out) * luigimariogaming (Dropped out) * Skydev64 * IceDark64 (Dropped out) 2019 * DragonDy123 * SuperThunder50/MegaMetalMario (Dropped out) * AidenMachinimas (Dropped out) * MarioMario6412/LittleGlitchyMario64 * Mariobrosfan54 * MarioStar78/Homeless Emperor (Dropped out) * OPY718 (Dropped out) * Bugtendo * Weegeepie (Dropped out) * ABG4 (Dropped out) * Shyrx/SuperRhys217 (Dropped Out) * YuKiMoN (Kicked out) Category:Clans Category:Starman3's Videos Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Rangers Members Category:This Wiki